User talk:Noemon
Write Something! [[User talk:Noemon/Archive|'Archive']] Sysop Alright, since it looks like Subtank is on board with your request, we can go ahead. Since I'm sure you already are aware of the rules and responsibilities associated with being a sysop, I see no reason to delay things with any additional formalities; as of now, you are officially a Sysop on the Dead Space Wiki. Congratulations and thanks for your continued interest in helping out here! --Haegemonia(talk) 15:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! (I just hope Subtank was actually, really, joking about being forced to be on board with my request. I wouldn't like to feel like I forced her to do anything :S ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, don't worry about Subtank, she wouldn't have given the "go ahead" unless she believed it. Anyways, I've now updated the Administrators page and Navigation bar to indicate your new position; if you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to message me. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Once again, thanks! If anything comes up, I'll contact you. :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Congratulations, Noemon. Auguststorm1945 19:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) First Mission? Hey, Noemon. I have a job I'd like you to take a look at; it might be your first mission as an Admin. At the bottom of the Trivia section of the Slasher page is this line of text, "In the Government Sector, near the Site 12 Marker chamber, Enhanced Slashers will sound like they are speaking while being shot at. Some shout what sounds like the word "NO!" when they are killed." What do you think of this? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I am preeetty sure they don't talk/yell words. Growling is enough for them, so I guess that part is inaccurate and has to go. :P :P.S. Sorry to take the joy away from you, alas my first mission was fixing a bloglist :P . But hey, second mission it is! :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well...I'm gonna have to change the frosting on the cake, but "second mission" works too! Yay! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) What What i wrote on the twitcher page is true- some lack chest appendages---- the image(below) you also deleted the part that I said the men in white are the oracles, I know you are online and that you do not want to respond to my message-- :You have been demonstrating a slightly unpleasant attitude lately. I ask you to stop that. I don't want to see people banning you for intimidating behavior/trolling/harassment anytime soon.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Under the Media section of the Wiki Navigation, I noticed it says "Literatures", but I believe Litarature is already plural. Wanted to let you know if this was a possible oversight. --The Milkman | I always . 20:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, had to check this, because English is not my mother language, and according to this you are right. And you are not. :P :To me "literatures" sounds wrong (and spellcheck agrees :P ) but that may be because there is no plural for the word in my language. I'd suggest you ask Haegemonia, he definitely has more of a grasp of the English language and a wider dictionary in it than I do. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Verily so, lest no vituperations borne of acrimonious invidiousness be brought to bear against my verbose diction; for where 'tis my aim to achieve that more esoteric meaning of cleft shalt others seeking consternation invoke the one better known. ::All joking aside though, Noemon, your English is quite good; honestly, if you hadn't told me you were Greek (or of a non-English speaking culture/nationality) I would never have known otherwise. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Haegemonia, a superlative archetype of a humid pre-possessing homo sapiens with full-sized aortic pumps...— subtank (7alk) 13:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I am glad I could assist you in this matter. With that irksome 's' removed, this has indubitably become an exponentially better wiki! --The Milkman | I always . 16:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Diddly! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Me again :) I noticed a problem with a vandal on the Dead Space 2 page. The problem has been fixed, but the vandal has yet to be blocked. He has made a single edit (the vandalism in question) which you can see here. --The Milkman | I always . 16:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done, blocked the user for a week, considering it was a minor case of vandalism. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know about that :) Be sure to keep an eye on 'em, once a vandal, always a vandal I say! :--The Milkman | I always . 04:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Spotted this anon created a nonsense page, which can be seen here. --The Milkman | I always . 08:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Huomenta! ---[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 09:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Happy to help! Keep it up :) --The Milkman | I always . 10:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Συγχαρητήρια για να γίνει διαχειριστής! --LBCCCP 15:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Σ'ευχαριστώ φίλε μου! Ελπίζω να περνάς καλά!:D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Snarky Infoboxes I've noticed your repairs to a number of the templates, but would you take a look at these too: Template:Ship Infobox, Template:Weapon Infobox, and Template:Armor Infobox? The little Source link thingy (at the bottom) isn't centered on those, so it gives them a funny look. Thanks for reading! :O - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, and thanks for bringing them to my attention! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Can't wait to see their new looks once they're updated! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 08:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, I just finished updating the last of them. If you find any errors or have any suggestions, do tell! :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Greetings :) Hi, Noemon..Im Eugene (Ryuzaki931) I was just wondeering what it was you changed on my page since i dont see anything different...if there was something that wasnt allowed, i give my most sincere apologies. please let me know as soon as you have the time to do so Sincerly, Ryuzaki93 16:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Eugene! I did in fact make a small change to your page; you see, you were using a Character infobox, effectively adding yourself to the character lists, so I changed that to a User infobox. No biggie, it's a common mistake :). Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC)